If Katniss Never Volunteered
by Abigail12600
Summary: You all know the story of Katniss Everdeen, and her bravery in the arena. But what would happen if she never volunteered? This is my version of the Hungergames. I hope you like it! Let me know what you think, if you like it, comment, and I'll upload more!
1. Chapter 1

I wake up, screaming. It happened again. I had dreamt that my name had been called. That I would be taken to the capitol to train, and to fight for my life in the 74th anual hunger games. Katniss comes in and wraps her arms around me.

"Shh. it's only a dream. Go back to sleep." She kisses my head, and I lay back down. I watch her walk out the door. She's so brave. I wish I were more like her.

I try not to conentrate on the horors of my nightmare. It was only a dream, but it felt so real. I close my eyes and drift back to sleep. The air around me is cold and, and musty as I wake up. It must be at least six in the morning. Katniss isn't here. She probably left to go hunt with Gale. He's older than her by two years, but I believe that he fancies her. To the right of me, mama still sleeps. She does that alot, when there isn't anyone needing healing. She changed after papa died. She simply stopped caring. I crawl out from under my thin blanket, careful not to wake her. I rinse my face with water in the wash room. I begin my morning chores. First my hardest task, locating my cat, Buttercup. I find him snoozing in the fireplace, covered in ashes from last night's fire.

" Buttercup, you filthy cat!" grab him with both hands just under his forearms. I hold him an arms length away from me, not wanting to dirty myself. I carry him outsid, and drop him in front of the door. I pick up a pail that had been left outside last night during the rain, I pour it atop his mangy head. He hisses and takes off tworad the woods. He'll find something to eat out there so I shouldn't have to worry about feeding him this morning. I move on to locating my goat. Katniss bought her for me on my birthday. I make cheese from the goat and sell it to the the more noble folk in town. That reminds me to check for the cheese that I made for Katniss today. I see that she has taken it. I hope she and Gale enjoy it I made it speacial for today.

This is the day of the reaping; The capitol will pick a name of a boy and girl from each district. Mom plans to spend a long time getting me ready for the reaping. This is my first year. My name has only been entered once. Katniss promissed that I would not be chosen. But what if I am? I wouldn't stand a chance, and no one would want to sponsor such weak little girl from an outlying district. My only chance would be if some kind hearted tribute took pitty on me. My chances are so slim that they seem nonexistant. But like Katniss said, my name has only been entered once.

I move on to sweeping the house. I finnish quickly, so I take the time to scrub myself down before mama wakes up to do my hair fancy. The water is cold, and pricks my skin. If I wasn't awake before, I deffinately am now. I hear the floor boards creak. Mama walks in. I pat my self dry, and go meet her in the kithcen to accompany her for breakfast. I already ate, but I sit with her anyways as she eats her share of my cheese. We don't speak for a long time.

"Mama, I'm scared," Tears fill my eyes. They soon occupy her eye's as well.

"Oh, Prim! Don't cry! you make me cry when you cry! And Thats the last thing I need today! They won't pick you! Your name isn't in there nearly as many times as the other girls! You won't be picked!" Tears stream down my cheaks. I burry my face in her arms. we cry togeather. For once, I feel like she cares.

The time has come. I have spent all day tugging on my hair, and scrubbing my filthy hands. My dress clothes aren't much, just an oversized dress shirt tucked into a worn blue skirt. Katniss comes home just an hour before the reaping. Seeing her walk through the door, so proud, and brave makes me cry some more. She tackles me in a big bear hug. She tucks in the tail of my shirt. "you look like a duck! Quack! Quack!" I smile through my tears and hug her back. She reminds me one more time that my chances of getting picked are extremely slim. I nod, and she gets up to go get ready.

Katniss is so very lucky to be allowed to where mama's fancy dress and jewels. Mama used to live in the more noble part of district 12, her family owned a shop, so they could afford things like nice clothes, and pretty jewelry. She left a life of luxary, just to marry my papa.

Before the names are called, we watch a brief history of panem, and why the Hunger games are hosted. A battle took place nearly a hundred years ago, and the people of panem lost. the hunger games are the capitols way of reminding us how we brought this on ourselves. It feels like torture, having to wait even longer before finding out which of us will be chosen to die in an arena. I cry some more, worrying. Effie Trinket walks on stage, Gold high heeled boots clicking. Her hair was pulled up and coverd by a powder pink wig- one of the capitols many strange trends.

"Happy Hungergames! We will now pick the female tribute for district 12. May the odds be ever in your favor!"

She reaches her manicured hand into the large glass bowel full of names. My heart pounds out of my chest. My stomach flips, I am filled with a feeling of nausea. She draws her hand out of the bowl, along with the name. She smiles widely. Her delicate fingers unfold the paper. I freeze.

"Primrose Everdeen!"


	2. Chapter 2

My heart stops beating all together. They must have read the name wrong. It can't be me; it just can't!

"Where are you dear? Come on up!" Effie urges all to cheerfully. I'm still in awe when two peace keepers grab my arms and drag me to the front of the crowd and up onto the stage.

"Awe! There you are dear. Congratulations!" she pats my back proudly, as if I was just awarded $1,000,000.

"Now on to the boys"

I'm still quaking in fear. I'm barely able to hear the name that the pink haired escort calls.

"This years male tribute is... Peeta Melark!" many sighs of relief are heard through out the sea of terrified children. They have managed to survive another reaping. How badly I wish I could catch Katniss' eye. I could use the support.

"Primrose. Shake hands. Primrose?" I am shaken from my thoughts. Effie and the male tribute are both waiting for me.

"sorry." I turn to face Peeta, the other tribute. He has hand held out. I shake his hand. Effie smiles approvingly.

"Ladies and gentleman" she faces the crowd, smiling brightly.

"I give you this years courageous young tributes of district 12" she stands between me and the blond boy that is my fellow tribute.

"Primrose Everdeen and Peeta Melark!" holding both our hands in hers she holds them up triumphantly, reflecting her Capitol personality perfectly; only a capitolite could be excited for the hunger games.

The crowd gives an unenthusiastic cheer. I can tell that they aren't really as happy as they are letting on, but it's enough to fool the naive Capitol escort. If the Capitol wants us happy and excited, that's what we are. One thing I have learned from my years in Panem, what the Capitol wants, the Capitol gets.


	3. Chapter 3

I am still in shock as I am escorted to a small room. There isn't much In the room. In front of the only window is a plush arm-chair. The peace keeper escorting me instructs me to take a seat. She tells me that I will have a short amount of time to say my final farewells to a couple of visitors. After that I will be on my way to the Capitol.

The first visitor is my mom. She opens the door and runs to me, wrapping me tightly in her arms. Tears fill my eyes and run down my rosy cheeks.

"Prim, I'm sorry. I'm so, so very sorry!" her eyes are red and puffy from crying.

"Iove you Prim. I love you more than you'll ever know. I wish I could've been a better mother for you! " I bite my lip to avoid whimpering.

" I love you to momma" my eyes are stinging with tears. Mom grabs my shoulders and pulls away from me. Her eyes are sad.

"Prim, you have to promise me something." I nod.

"You have to promise me that you'll do whatever it takes to get home to me." I nod. Mom kisses my head and we embrace until the peace keeper comes back to escort my mother out.

"wait! Wait, please!" she yanks her arm away from the peace keeper and rushes back to my side. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small gold locket attached to a delicate chain. She places it in the palm of my hand and closes my fingers around it.

"Take it as your token. Inside is a photograph of me you and Katniss. It will help you remember us while you are in the arena." she gives me one last kiss before being dragged away. I'm alone again in the room. The locket is cool to the touch. I finger the gold heart, taking note of the intricate carving on the surface. Carefully I tug at the clasp; it pops open with a click. Katniss looks much younger in this picture; 13 or 14 at most. My mother stands next to her, with her arm on my shoulder. I am only about 5 years old in this picture. I was so young. Who would have imagined that I would be dead only 7 years later.

The next visitor is my friend from school, Lilla Winford. Her face expresses what I am feeling; pure fear.

She runs to me and gives me a hug. Her striking green eyes are glossy with tears.

"Prim! I don't want you to leave!" she winds a strand of her chocolatey brown hair around her finger; she does this a lot when she's nervous.

"I know Lilla." I look into her eyes. Lilla is usually so brave. It isn't often when she expresses her fear. I have only ever seen her scared twice, not counting now. The first time was right after a fire burned down her home and killed her mother; the second , shortly after the accident, she fled to our house in search of refuge. Her dad had turned to alcohol to numb the pain and blamed her for the fire.

"You have stay brave , ok?" I nod. She always knows what to say to make me feel better, but right now nothing is working.

"I have some advise for you Prim." Lilla always has advise; It only seems natural for her to have some now.

"find allies. Make them before you get in the arena. They will help you stay alive." I nod. As always, she is right.

"how do you know everything Lilla?" she smiles at my remark. This is an inside joke between us. When ever she spouts out anything smart, I always ask her that.

"that one came straight from Haymitch. He and my dad go drinking together a lot."

"thank you Lilla. Promise you won't forget me when I go to the Capitol."

"how could I forget a friend like?" we hug again, tears roll down both of our faces. I can't believe that I won't ever see her again.

The peace keeper comes to drag Lilla away.

"good bye Prim! I'll miss you!" the peace keeper leaves with Lilla. I am alone again.

"I'll miss you too."

I wait for several minutes for some one to come. Surely Katniss will come see me off. I am getting anxious now. They will come to drag me away soon. I feel sick to my stomach. Like someone has flipped a switch, I suddenly understand. Katniss isn't coming. There is a pound on the door, and I am filled with hope. Alas, it is only the peace keepers. My time is up. Katniss has abandon me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Katniss POV**_

I sit by the lake, chucking rocks and watching their splashes. I am too depressed to try to skip them. A breaking twig catches my attention. It's Gale. He must be here to comfort me. There isn't much he can do. No one can numb the pain that I feel right now.

"I thought I might find you here. " he picks up a rock from my collection of chucking stones. With a quick flick of his wrist he sends the rock gliding across the water.

"If your here to comfort me, it's no use." he crouches down and grabs another one of my rocks. This time his throw sends the stone half way across the lake.

"I know." I study his face. He is completely calm. If he is even the slightest bit worried about Prim, he's not showing it.

"Then why are you here?" he stops mid throw and looks down at me.

"I figured that you would need someone to complain to." he sits down next to me and pulls out a loaf of bread, half of which he hands to me.

I tear a chunk out of the bread with my teeth. The salty flavor of the crisp treat settles on my tongue. It's not often that I get bread.

"I traded a squirrel with the baker today. " gale says, mouth full of bread. I feel tears filling my eyes again. The bakers son is going in to the arena with Prim. He saved my life once. Maybe he'll save her too.

"I-I want to leave." Gale looks into my eyes. He studies my faces questioningly.

"What do you mean?" his eyes are a gorgeous deep brown. As I look into them I feel safe.

"This morning. You said we could make it. I think your right. We really could make it. "

"But this morning you said-"

"I said that I couldn't make it because of Prim, and obviously that's not a problem any more!" Gale sighs and shakes his head.

"What about Rory and the others? How are they going to survive?"

"My mom has gone long enough with out caring for a family. She can help your mom. It will do them both some good." Gale sighs again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I take his hand In mine and nod.

"I can't think of any one I would rather run away with. "

Gale pulls me into a tight embrace, his lips pressed against mine. In his arms I feel safe, like nothing bad will ever happen to me again. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Gale,"I whisper. "I love you." his warm breath hits my neck while I lean against him, supported by his strong arms.

"I love you too. "


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone for the great reviews- especially zutarashipper who has reviewed every single chapter! -Thanks to everyone! 3 ya! **

**-Abigail **

* * *

_**Prim POV**_

* * *

We are on our way to the Capitol. I have taken a seat in most plush looking chair visible while Effie and Peeta discuss the wonders of technology.

"Can you believe that we are currently traveling at 200 mph? It is just amazing!"

"It truly is. " they stand by the window, watching the scenery change. Peeta has been kissing up to Effie ever sense the reaping, and she was eating it all up.

A tv blares some where behind me. It's showing clips from previous games. I'm not paying enough attention to know what year it is from.

"You should pay attention to that program. " I turn around. Haymitch Abbernathy, my mentor, is sitting on the opposite side of the room with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"The year their showing," he nods his head toward the tv. "That was my year." he pats the seat next to me, gesturing that I should come sit with him. I sit down on the purple valor sofa. He offers me his bottle. Hesitantly I take the bottle.

"Are you sure it's alright?" I eye the clear liquid in the bottle. It certainly looks harmless enough.

"Perfectly fine. " I bring the bottle to my lips and quickly tip my head back, not knowing what to expect. No sooner had the liquid touched my tongue had I spit it back out. That taste was wretched!Haymitch just laughs.

"I guess whiskey isn't for everyone. " I hand h back his bottle, wanting nothing more to do with it.

We turn our attention back to the tv. The arena that is shown looks simply gorgeous! There is a crystalline lake, that sparkles when the lights hit it; beautiful fields of flowers inhabiting adorable bunnies and majestic pink birds; the most beautiful landmark ,though, is an enormous mountain. It towers above the serene scene below. I wonder how any where so beautiful could house so much death.

"Don't let the beauty deseive you, kid. " Haymitch says, as if he had read my mind. No sooner had he said it than the destruction had started. The program showed clips of tributes drinking from the lake, and dieing immediately after; the adorable little rodents tear chunks of flesh from unsuspecting victims until they were no more than a pile of scraps; the majestic mountain blew its top,spewing lava down its sides, killing anyone unlucky enough to be caught in its death trap. I see young Haymitch running tworad a teenage girl who has been speared by the sharp beaks of the pink birds. They left tons of tiny punctures in her neck.

"Did-did you know her?" I am scared to ask the question. He nods and dismisses the subject. After many more death scenes, only two tributes are left; Haymitch and a blonde, axe-wilding career girl. I wild fight takes place. Both tributes receive fatal injuries. The final scene skips around and shows an axe flying toward the career girl. She falls dead instantly.

"hey! Why did it skip so much? Where did that axe come from?" I lean forward and gesture wildly at the tv.

"it skipped over the things that the Capitol doesn't want you to see. " I study his face.

"Like what?" he looks around to make sure that no one is listening.

"Like if you throw something at the arena boundaries, it will bounce right back. " my jaw drops.

"Really?" he nods.

"That's how I won. She chucked her axe at me. I ducked and it came right back at her."

"Wow! That is so cool! You sure are lucky that you ducked!" he chuckles and shakes his head.

"No I'm not kid. If I wouldn't have ducked, my family would still be alive. I would rather them be alive than me. " I am confused, but I have no time to ask. The program changes to the current time. A recap of todays reaping begins to play. Haymitch calls to Peeta.

"hey Peeta! Come check out the competition!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Hey! Just a quick shout out to all of you readers who take the time to review my story- especially zutarashipper who has reviewed every single chapter! **

** Also, I'm sorry I haven't been updating, I just had my CRTs and things have been kind of hectic for me lately. I really appreciate the patience!**

**Thank you all so much, love you guys! =]**

* * *

District 1 is the first reaping that is shown. A stick thin lady with lavender skin and turquoise tattoos stands on the stage. She calls the name Glimmer Rodess. A gorgeous blonde girl prances up on stage, blowing kisses, and smiling at the camera. A career girl.

Careers are tributes, namely from 1, 2, and 4, who train for the games until they are 18 at an elite academy. The teens with the highest rankings are chosen to volunteer for their district. The careers win almost every year.

I don't hear the next name. Who ever he is, he seems like he's trying to hard to get attention, screaming into the camera and kissing the escort full on the lips. Also a career I presume.

The district 2 escort is a large man with lime green hair slicked into a complex comb over. His bright orange, velvet suit clashes horribly with his hair, as well as his purple lipstick. The district 2 girl reminds me of Katniss at first. She has dark hair that is swept into a ponytail that looks much like Katnisses braid. She is about foot shorter than Katniss though. Her name is Clove Morningfield. When the camera zooms in on her face I catch a glimpse of her right arm; it's covered in slashes and scars, most of which seem self inflicted. She doesn't remind me of Katniss anymore.

The male tribute doesn't even wait for a name to be called. He strolls up on stage and says in a prideful voice

"I volunteer!" a boy in the crowd protests leading to a very intimidating growl from the volunteer.

I don't pay attention to the next two districts, but the girl from five some how fascinates me. She has red hair and reminds of a fox. I only hear her name briefly though. I think it was Finch, but I can't tell for sure. I am so busy contemplating her name that I completely space out the next three or four tributes.

None of the next couple of districts have anyone interesting as a tribute. I try to remember their names but they disappear in my head.

I finally start paying attention again when they call the name of the girl in 11; Rue Whinheston. She is smaller than any of the other tributes so far. I hear Effie make kind of a distressed moan.

"I hate it when 12 year olds are drawn!" she chokes back a son.

"You didn't look to distressed when I was called though. " Effie rolls her eyes and places her well manicured hand on my shoulder.

"That's because it's my job to congratulate district 12 tributes! Mourning over them would ruin my reputation!" she gives an exasperated sigh, as if that was the obvious answer. I roll my eyes at her.

During my argument with Effie, I missed the male tribute and the program went on to show my reaping. I looked dazed as walk up on stage. My stomach churns as it shows a view of the audience. I can see Katniss near the back of the crowd, walking off non-chalauntly, followed by Gale. Tears roll down my cheeks. I stand up And retreat to my private car. I need to be alone.

I am curled up in my bed, half asleep on my tear-soaked pillow when I hear a knock on my door.

"Don't come on Effie! You'll only make things worse!" I take off one of my shoes and chuck it at the door.

"Simmer down sweetheart! It's only me!" much to my surprise, Haymitch opens the door. I sit up.

"What do you want?" u ask, wiping tears from my eyes. Haymitch takes a seat next to me on my bed.

"I know there isn't much I can do to comfort you, but I thought I might give it a try anyways. " I shake my head.

"No, I mean why did you come instead of Peeta or Effie?" Haymitch chuckles.

"Do you really think I would let that pink-haired devil anywhere near you right now?" I smile. "I mean seriously! It's like those preppy capitolites only know to emotions; obnoxious and mega obnoxious!" now I actually giggle. Haymitch playfully punches my arm.

"See that, kid? You look nice when you smile! You should try more often!" I surprise myself by hugging Haymitch. He also looks surprised. He gives me a soft smile and hugs me back- also to my surprise.

"You're welcome sweetheart."

For the first time since the reaping, I actually feel safe.

* * *

**A/N**

**Did you like the curve ball I threw you? =] I think Haymitch can be rather sweet when he wants to! Haha hope you liked it! Super sorry for being so late when updating! I hope you all forgive me a review ;]**

**Love ya guys!**

**Abigail**


	7. Chapter 7

Today we arrived in the capitol. Thousands of people crowd around the train as we pull in into the station. Peeta has is craning his neck, trying to get a good look at all of his adoring fans. I watch the sea of rainbow wigs from a distance, not wanting anything to do with those capitol clowns. I glare at the window, at peeta, at the Capitol freaks, at anything and everything; my hatred towards the games has spilled over. I can't understand why Peeta wants to kiss up to these sadistic freaks. He turns around and waves me over, smiling gleefully; I match his smile with a glare. He looks confused and hurt, but soon forgets about me and turns his attention back to the growing crowd outside the train.  
I slump down further in my chair. I hate the capitol. They turned me into a monster. I used to be sweet; I loved everyone. How is it possible to change so drastically over the span of two days? I almost feel bad for Peeta and Effie; I have been so horrible to them. They are only trying to help me, but I push them away as if they are planning to kill me- well, Peeta might be, but probably not.  
Come to think of it, the only one I haven't pushed away has been Haymitch. I bet mom would be so proud- I am whisked away on a luxurious train with but three people to talk to, and I choose the local drunk. Just another example of how much I have changed since the reaping.  
My thoughts are interrupted when Effie walks into the room. Today, her pink hair is complimented by an orange kimono like dress with purple flowers embroidered along the hem and sleeves.  
"Hello darling! Why aren't you greeting everyone with Peeta? Oh no! You aren't nervous, are you? Come here dear!" She leaves no time for me to respond before crushing me in huge hug. I am stuck in an awkward position, arms locked at my sides, and face pressed against the stiff fabric of her fancy dress. I try to push her away, but she has a surprisingly strong hold on me. I don't bother trying to talk, seeing as I can't even breathe. I frantically search around for an escape; a cane, a fork- anything to pry myself out of her death grip.  
At this exact moment, Haymitch enters the room, answering my silent plea for help. He sets his bottle down on the mahogany table and strolls over to Effie and me. He places his hand on her shoulder and pulls her away from me.  
"Effie, what were you doing?! The poor girl was suffocating!" Effie gasps, and starts blubbering apologies.  
"I'm so sorry Primrose! I didn't know! Why didn't you say anything?" I sigh, and sit back down without saying anything. I catch Haymitch's eye and silently thank him for rescuing me. He winks in response.  
Effie, being but a small-minded capitolite, has already forgotten me. She bites her lip, and straightens her rumpled dress.  
"I didn't know you were awake yet." She says to Haymitch. I can't tell with all of her make up, but I think I see a touch of pink in her cheeks that wasn't there before.  
"Well, there was so much commotion, it was hard to sleep any longer." Haymitch picks up his bottle and takes a swig. He takes a seat next to me. "I figured I might as well come rescue Prim. Wouldn't want her dead before she's even in the arena, now would we?" Now there is no mistaking it; Effie is blushing. She turns away quickly so no one will notice, but it's to late. I notice the corners of Haymitch's mouth turn up slightly; He must have noticed as well.  
"Well, Then we all had better get ready. Peeta and Primrose will be meeting with their stylists today! how exciting! Oh prim, you will just love Cinna! His work is simply amazing!" She continues to babble on about how "exciting" and "fun" it will be; My face reddens at the thought. Despite my feelings, I fake a smile and get up to prepare for my visit with my stylist.  
Though it should be the least of my worries, I am terrified by the thought of anyone having to try to make me pretty. I can only imagine what they would have to say about my hay like hair, or my crooked teeth.  
I have been extremely self conscious about my looks ever since third grade, when a mean boy had taunted me about my looks. Katniss said it was because he had liked me, but even now, I find it hard to feel good about myself because of it. And now, I will be fortunate enough to be judged by a bunch of capitol beauty queens. Joy.

I lie on a cold, metal exam bed. I am being poked, prodded and plucked from head to toe. My prep team have introduced themselves as Venia, Flavius, and Octavia. Venia is a spunky woman with bright blue hair, Flavius has vibrant orange ringlets, and Octavia has pea green skin; in other words, they are your typical capitol clowns.  
I zone out for the most part, but I still manage to catch the occasional comment. Somewhere along the line, Venia says that my hair "has so much potential" and tells me how pretty it could be "if only you had used conditioner". I know she means well, but in my mind, it sounds like a twisted, cruel insult. I should probably be easier on them, but it's so hard. It seems like they don't even think before speaking. For example, Flavius makes a horrible comment about my "curves" or rather, lack of. His words are crude, and unforgivable. I will no longer speak to him.  
After what seems like hours, they are finished, and I am left alone. My legs burn in agony from all the plucking and waxing they did, despite the fact that my legs were bare to begin with. I grit my teeth. My legs are red and raw. Any movement causes a jolt of pain. Not only my legs are like this; my entire body feels like they tore away two or three layers of skin in their quest for perfection. The cool metal brings little comfort to my stinging body.  
I try to focus on the bright side. Although I feel like I'm dying, I do look great. They scrubbed my hair multiple times, and now instead of hay, it feels like silk(I only know what silk feels like from the bed sheets on the train). I am busy admiring y hair when a door opens.  
I man with dark hair and skin walks in. He doesn't look like the other capitolites I have seen so far; He has natural colored hair and skin, His clothes aren't clownish or over the top, and he doesn't seem to have any body modifications. The only thing I see that is in any way capitol like is his gold notices my confused look.  
"Not what you were expecting?" I blush furiously, embarrassed by the fact that he knew what I was thinking. Timidly, I shake my head. Te man laughs, and smiles kindly. "I don't think all of that rainbow trash is neciscary. It clouds up the creative process." He strolls over to the exam bed where I am now sitting.  
"So you are here to make sure I'm pretty enough, right?" He laughs again.  
"No. I already knew you were pretty enough. I'm just trying to decide how I should alter your costume." He takes out a sketch pad and begins scribbling away at it.  
"So what will I be wearing then?" I am almost afraid to ask. During the opening ceremonies, the tributes are dressed up in a costume designed by their districts stylist. The costumes are supposed to represent the districts industry. District 12, being mining, has not had much luck when it comes to the costumes. usually it's a skimpy miners uniform, or a bunch of black dust; not exactly flattering.  
"Well, the original design was to have you set on fire," My face must express my feelings of fear, for Cinna has started laughing again. "No, not real fire. It wouldn't have burned you." A wave of relief rushes over me.  
"B-but how is that possible?" I stammer. All of this capitol crap is really bugging me!  
"You've seen the kinds of things we have here in the capitol. Put two and two together sweetie." I feel my face redden. I should have been able to figure this out. Stupid capitol creeps! They always make me feel stupid! Cinna place a hand on my bare shoulder.  
"There is no need to feel stupid. It's not like you've seen any of this stuff before." It's like he's read my mind! "To tell you the truth, I don't think most people here in the capitol know how the technology works." He gives me another kind smile, and walks over to a large cabinet. He opens it and pulls out a long, black gown, shimmering like crushed diamonds. It has a strap that is meant to go over one shoulder. on the back, a long ribbon trails behind it. I won't lie; it's beautiful! The skirt is poofy, like those in the princess stories mom used to tell me. The fabric feels like it's been coated in a powdery substance; perhaps sand or-  
"Coal dust?" I ask, rubbing the fabric between my fingers. Cinna nods.  
"Mixed with glitter to make it sparkle." My mouth forms an "O". I can't believe that I will be allowed to wear something so gorgeous! Cinna carefully helps me climb into the gown, and then laces the back up for me.I really do feel like a princess from moms stories.  
Cinna has put my hair up in an intricate bun, and clipped in several crystals to make a beautiful design in my hair. My eyes are done to look smokey, and mysterious. He coats my face in a shimmery powder to give it extra flare. I wear Long black gloves reach up to my elbows. they have bows on the end with the same long ribbons as the dress. He gives me black ballet flats to wear with th gown. To finish the look, I wear my locket .  
"I-i look beautiful!" I touch my cheek to make sure It's really me I see in the mirror. Cinna flashes that kind smile of his.  
"Yes, yes you do." I give him a hug. He is so different from the other capitolites; He's normal, and kind, and he knows how hard this is on me! Even if he hasn't said so yet, I can see that it's true.  
We walk out to a large, open area filled with chariots and horses. All of the other tributes stand next to a chariot, with some capitol creep fixing their hair, and mending costumes. I spot Peeta in the crowd . A lady is busy spraying back his hair and doesn't notice us when we walk up. She has bleach blonde hair that is cut like a triangle. For as normal as Cinna is, Peeta's stylist is plenty weird. Peeta turns our way and gasps.  
"Whoa. Prim, y-you look great!" My face reddens.  
"Do you really think so?" He nods. I smile at the ground, not wanting to admit that I'm mad at him for once. Peeta is wearing a black suit coated in the same stuff as mine. His hair has been slicked back in a way that makes him look rather ugly, but I don't say anything.  
"When you get out there, hold hands, ok? Also, don't be freaked out when you see the flash of light." Cinna helps us onto our chariots. I am confused by the second part of his advice, but brush it off. everyone is in place. The chariots are lined up, and ready to go. A giant door opens, and we move forward. The opening ceremony has begun.  
Once we are out the huge door, The first thing I notice is the number of people watching. Thousands of capitol creeps sit in the stands that surround us. I am hit with a sinking feeling within my gut. Stage fright.  
Peeta grabs my hand, and some how, the fear subsides. I look around at the crowd of people. They throw things down at us; roses, gold coins, fancy jewelry. I catch sight of a large tv screen. I gasp as I realize that It is showing me! Suddenly, I get the urge to suck up to the cameras; I smile, and start waving. The crowd shouts, and cheers.  
All of the sudden,I am blinded by a burst of light. Black dust flies everywhere. I have no idea what's happening! Wind swirls around me, picking up the dust and blowing it away. All at once, the wind stops, and the blinding light is subdued. The noise around me stops. the crowd is silent for a moment, then they all scream louder.  
I am no longer wearing a black dress. I am wearing a silvery gown mad from diamond.


End file.
